My Guardian Angel
by smiley5539
Summary: I can't think of a summary thats good because it will give everything away so just read it! I think it's really good! :


When I see your smile,  
Tears roll down my face  
I can't replace.

I can picture his face, right now in my head, perfectly. We're together and carefree, caring nothing about the fact that we were young and truly in love. The door opens and I turn around and see Sharpay, my best friend since my senior year in high school.

"Gabby, it's time to leave."

"Okay I'll be right down," I replied with a sigh. The gang, well some of the gang, were here and we had to leave now. Forever, leaving the memories that haunt all of us, but also the ones that we will hold on to for a life time.

And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one.

I go downstairs and see everybody that has ever cared about me, my friends, my mom, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. The one person I don't see is the guy who has ever cared and loved me enough to do something so tragic.

Taylor and Shar come to me and hug me with tears in their eyes. "Are you going to be okay, Gabs?" Taylor asked as they let go.

I sighed again "I'll live. I just want to go visit him first before we leave."

"We'll go with you," the gang said.

"No, I need to do this alone and it wouldn't feel right. I know I'm being selfish by not letting you go this, but I really really need this."

"No, you loved Troy the most Gabriella. You should go, you're right," said Mrs. Bolton

I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

"Thanks Lucille. I'll be back in twenty minutes." I left and just ran. I didn't think it would be this hard to leave Albuquerque. I mean it is my home town, but he died here. I start tearing up just thinking about him. The small things I just didn't appreciate enough like the way he hugged me or kissed me or the way he rubs the back of his neck when he's nervous. I finally got to my destination. Troy's tombstone. Looking at what it said made me cry. "Troy! Why did you have to do that?" I sobbed and sobbed. I didn't know how long I've been here, but I just didn't care anymore. "Oh Troy. I miss you so much. I wish you here to hold me and just tell me it's going to be okay, but you can't!"

"Honey, we will all miss him."

I turned around and saw everybody staring at me with sympathetic eyes.

I wiped my face off with my sleeve and got up. "I know, but it's too hard for me to just let go."

"Come here little sis."

I went to Chad and he hugged me.

Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one.

"Troy would be so proud of you and he's looking down on you right now, protecting you." "He wouldn't want you to be upset."

"Ya, I know, but why did he die then? He had to go in front of me. He should've just let me die."

"Then he would be in this state right now, but worse. You know how he overreacts and everything," said Jack, Troy's father.

I sighed "I guess, well can I talk to him in private before we leave?"

"Sure. C'mon guys let's get ready to go."

"Troy, it's me. Your Brie. Well, I'm about to leave to Maryland. Yes I know it's on the other side of the country, but that's the point. I don't think I can survive living here with this gloomy feeling lingering in the air. It's going to kill me eventually so I have to leave. I'm so sorry, but I hope you can forgive me and understand where I'm coming from. Oh and this is really hard to say, but I'm pregnant. Yes with your child and I just found out this morning. No one knows about this and I'll tell them eventually, but knowing Shar and Taylor they'll figure it out by themselves."

"Gabs it's time to go"

"Well they're yelling for me so this is good bye. I love you forever."

'Cause you're my, you're my, my  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay!

10 years later….

At the Albuquerque Airport

"Grandma, grandpa!!! Where are you?!?! We need to go now!!"

"Ok Steven! Hold on we need our luggage too!"

"Okay, but hurry up! I really need to talk to them."

Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning grey

My name is Steven Thomas Bolton. Yes I'm aware my father is dead. Well, so is my mother. No one knows why she died or even how, but I do. People say she died of child birth or she committed suicide, but she didn't. Even though she doesn't tell me anymore, I know she loves me and always will. I remember she use to sing to me all the time and tell me that she and my father love me so much. She of course didn't kill herself and it wasn't because of child birth; she died of heartbreak. She's lasted this long only because she loved me that much, but I'm the reason that she is dead now.

_Flashback_

"_Troy, I miss you so much!! Our son looks just like you and acts just like you too. He's a mini version of you. I also named him Steven just for you; I know that's what you wanted." _

_I walk into her room and see her sitting on her bed, just staring at a picture of my father. _

"_I wish you could see Steven. I wish I could see you. I would've died by now, but I can't do that to Steven. He needs a parent and even if I'm dying slowly on the inside, he needs me."_

_My mother just cried and cried. I couldn't stand and needed to say something. "Mom!" _

_She turns around and looks at me. She quickly wipes her tears and says, "Steven! How long have you been there? You should be in bed by now; it's a school night."_

"_I know mom, but I heard you crying and needed to know if you were okay. I heard everything you said. You should go to dad now. Mom I'll be okay; I'm a big boy now. Grandma and grandpa can always watch me. I want you to be happy and the only way you'll be happy is to go to dad now. I hear you cry yourself to sleep every night and it's not healthy."_

"_Oh Steven. I'm so proud of you and everything you do. You are my everything right now and I'm glad you understand. Are you sure you'll be okay without me here?"_

"_Yes mom"_

"_Well before I leave this world I need to show you something. Come here."_

_I walked over and I saw a note. It said:_

_Dear Brie, my one true love,_

_I look over you everyday and notice you're unhappy all the time. I want you to move on and find a husband that will treat you and our son well. I'm so thankful for you and him and don't regret what I did all those years ago. I can't write much but know I love you and Steven. Please tell him that. I love you._

_~Troy_

"_Mom what does he mean by what he did all those years ago?"_

_She sighed and said, "Your father didn't die from a disease. He was shot protecting me. He would always tell me that he would die for me, but I didn't think he actually would until that day. On that day, right before he died in my arms, he said something to me. His exact words were "I guess you find you guardian angel. I love you Brie."_

"_Wow mom, but how did you get the letter?"_

"_That, I don't know. It was just one day I was laundry and found it."_

"_Well okay then. Ummm I love you mom and I'll miss you so much."_

_She broke down and whispered to me, "I love you too son. Make me proud. I'll be watching you with your father up in heaven. I want you to come visit me and tell everybody that I want to be buried right next to your father."_

"_Okay I will. Goodbye."_

_End of Flashback_

The next morning she was gone. Now I'm going to go visit her like she wanted me too.

"Steven, we're there now"

"Thanks grandpa." I sigh and breath in the fresh air. I walk over to the gravestone and read over them.

_Troy Bolton Gabriella Bolton_

_1987-2009 1986-2019_

_Victim of shooting, saving his one true love. Unknown death_

_Gabriella's guardian angel. Living with her guardian angel and true love._

I guess now….they're my guardian angels. I shove my hands in my pocket and found a note:

_Dear Steven, _

_We miss you so much, but are proud of you! We wish we could be with you while you grow, but we can't anymore. We love you so much and will be watching over you_

_Love,_

_ Your Guardian Angels _

I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.


End file.
